


Koszmarny wieczór

by Sara_Blake



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: Nic dodać, nic ująć, jak w zamówieniu: Danny budzi się z bólem głowy,  kacem i swoim szefem.Wracam po naprawdę długiej przerwie, którą zawdzięczam mojej wspaniałej przyjaciółce, z którą w ciągu ostatniego roku zapisałam ponad 2000 stron maszynopisu. Rozpuściła mnie do tego stopnia, że teraz, kiedy jest zajęta cierpię na nieustanny niedosyt pisania =) w związku z tym wreszcie usiadłam do projektu, który zaczęłam już dawno temu, ale dopiero wczoraj brat naprowadził mnie na dobry trop, który pchnął tę historyjkę dalej. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie da wam tyle frajdy co mnie jej napisanie ;)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prompty Polska





	Koszmarny wieczór

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



Pierwszą myślą jaka wpadła mu do głowy było to, że już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie da się namówić na testowanie podejrzanych alkoholi na imprezach, a już szczególnie przezroczystych trunków ze wschodniej części Europy. Już sam nie wiedział, kto przyniósł kilka butelek tego piekącego przełyk cholerstwa, ale obiecał sobie, że jak tylko będzie w stanie stać w miarę prosto, dorwie tego żartownisia i przyłoży mu broń do tego pustego łba. Póki co miał wrażenie, że jego głowa jest pełna potłuczonego szkła i gwoździ. Boleśnie świadomy swojego stanu bardzo ostrożnie uchylił jedną powiekę. Zamknął ją natychmiast kiedy promień przeklętego hawajskiego słońca dźgnął go boleśnie w źrenicę. Stęknął, zakrywając twarz przedramieniem. Bardzo ostrożnie przewrócił się na drugi bok, natrafiając na, jak zdołał określić przy swoich przytłumionych alkoholem zmysłach, drugie ciało. Zmarszczył brwi, uchylając powieki, żeby zobaczyć rozciągającą się tuż przed jego twarzą połać opalonej skóry. Samo to odkrycie może nie byłoby aż tak szokujące i nieprzyjemne, bo mimo że był po rozwodzie to jednak nie został mnichem do diabła. Może i nie podrywał każdej ładnej dziewczyny w okolicy i miał bardziej… romantyczne podejście, bo kto jak kto ale Danny Williams był cholernym dżentelmenem nawet po środku tego zapomnianego przez Boga ananasowego piekła, ale mógł być dumny z faktu, że wciąż posiadał swój urok, który zapewniał mu od czasu do czasu możliwość cieszenia się urokami towarzystwa płci pięknej. Nie, to nie było tu problemem. Problem stanowił fakt, że ciało w jego łóżku stanowczo nie należało do młodej i ładnej turystki, ba, nie należało nawet do kobiety! Zamarł na chwilę, próbując ustalić pewne fakty. Jego zazwyczaj uczynna pamięć widocznie chwilowo postanowiła wziąć sobie wolne, bo wszelkie wspomnienia po napoczęciu trzeciej butelki wydawały się nie istnieć. Na dodatek uporczywy ból głowy jakiego doświadczał zdawał się tylko narastać w miarę jego starań, dlatego postanowił zostawić myślenie na później. Zamiast tego usiadł, krzywiąc się kiedy do irytującego zestawu przypadłości dołączyło jeszcze uczucie ciężkości w żołądku. Próbował przełknąć, ale w niczym to nie pomogło, miał w ustach Saharę. Rozejrzał się, z rozczarowaniem nie zauważając w pobliżu żadnej butelki z wodą. Z ciężkim westchnieniem, którego pożałował już w momencie kiedy mocniej zabolała go głowa, bardzo powoli podniósł się z łóżka. Musiał znaleźć łazienkę. Łazienka oznaczała wodę, a tej potrzebował chwilowo najbardziej. Dopiero kiedy opłukał twarz i pozbył się okropnego posmaku pitego wczoraj alkoholu jego mózg zaczął trochę lepiej funkcjonować. Wrócił do pokoju mierząc otoczenie zmęczonym spojrzeniem zapewne nieco przekrwionych oczu. Fakt pierwszy, jego ciuchy, włączając w to bieliznę walały się wokół łóżka, na którym jakby nigdy nic spał nie kto inny, a jedynie, jak zdołał już ustalić, pieprzony ex-SEAL. Fakt drugi, jakby tego było mało ubrania bruneta również walały się po podłodze. Jedyne pocieszenie stanowił fakt, że nigdzie nie widział zużytych kondomów i Bogu dzięki, nie bolało go nic czego nie dałoby się wyjaśnić nadmiernym spożyciem alkoholu. Pewnie w normalnych okolicznościach nie poświęciłby nawet myśli tak durnemu pomysłowi ale do diabła, obudził się nagi w hotelu o szóstej nad ranem mając obok siebie równie nagiego i pijanego przełożonego. W każdej innej sytuacji odczytałby to jednoznacznie ale teraz mógł się jedynie modlić, żeby się mylił. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji. Wyjście bez słowa nie wyglądało dobrze, ale z drugiej strony budzenie Steve`a mogłoby jedynie sprawić, że cała sytuacja zrobiłaby się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Na początku musiał dowiedzieć się co właściwie działo się wczorajszego wieczoru, a dopiero potem decydować co dalej. Póki co pozbierał swoje rzeczy, ubrał się i wyszedł cicho z pokoju.  
Jak on nienawidził Hawajów... Tak na dobrą sprawę nie było tu nic dobrego oprócz krewetek Kamekony. W chwilach takich jak te przeklinał gust swojej byłej żony, która była najwyraźniej musiała mu utrudniać życie nawet po rozwodzie, zmuszając go do przeprowadzki na ten piaszczysty koniec świata. Udało mu się jakoś dotrzeć do domu, gdzie pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było połknięcie aspiryny i popicie jej chyba hektolitrem wody. Dopiero później zdecydował się pójść pod prysznic. Musiał zmyć z siebie poprzedni dzień. Jakby tego było mało musiał jeszcze iść do pracy. Po raz kolejny musiał pomyśleć kto wpadł na genialny pomysł picia w czwartkowy wieczór, żeby móc go później wysłać na drugą stronę życia. Ach, prawda, wczoraj do biura przyszli jacyś starzy znajomi Steve`a, przebywający na szkoleniu w tutejszej jednostce. To oni przynieśli skrzynkę tego przezroczystego świństwa. Oczywiście… nawet nie powinno go dziwić, że w całą tą drakę wkręcił go pieprzony McGarrett. Zawarczał sfrustrowany, przyciskając dłoń do pulsujących skroni. Zabije skurczysyna jak tylko pokaże swój pusty łeb w biurze.  
Kiedy chwilę po dziewiątej pojawił się na ich piętrze z pewną ulgą zauważył, że nie tylko on wygląda na totalnie zdewastowanego. Ich kwatera była wręcz zaskakująco cicha. Kono, która zauważyła go jako pierwsza, posłała mu słaby uśmiech unosząc dłoń w ramach pozdrowienia.  
\- O, Danny, wyglądasz lepiej niż zakładałam. – zauważyła, kiedy podszedł na tyle blisko żeby nie musiała zbytnio podnosić głosu.  
\- Wezmę to za komplement – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo w odpowiedzi. Jego wzrok padł na China, który właśnie opierał głowę na opartym na blacie biurka przedramieniu. Cóż, musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej trzymał się lepiej od niego. – Steve jest u siebie? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia.  
\- Jeszcze nie przyszedł. – odpowiedziała brunetka, popijając niespiesznie kawę, którą trzymała w dłoni. Cóż, to mogła być jakaś możliwość na wypytanie co się właściwie działo poprzedniego dnia.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie dam się namówić na picie w ciągu tygodnia – zamarudził, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy koleżanki.  
\- Akurat – stwierdziła kpiąco, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo – ale zgadzam się co do tego, że nie ma mowy o takim piciu. – dodała, pocierając lekko skronie – czuję się jakby coś po mnie przejechało, a nie wypiłam nawet połowy tego co wy – dodała i tak, to była furtka jakiej potrzebował.  
-Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam pojęcia co się działo po piątej butelce – stwierdził, czując jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach kiedy kobieta zachichotała, na Boga... co się tam działo?  
\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że nie siedziałam zbyt długo, ale założyliście się ze Stevem który z was ma mocniejszą głowę – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. –przyznaję, że szanse były wyrównane. – dodała przekrzywiając nieznacznie głowę – cóż, muszę przyznać, że zachowywaliście się całkiem przykładnie do momentu w którym Steve próbował pozbawić cię krawata. – tak, to brzmiało całkiem prawdopodobnie co go nieco przytłaczało.  
\- Czego on do cholery chciał od mojego krawata? – fuknął, chociaż czuł, że narasta w nim jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój. Agentka machnęła ręką jakby to było coś totalnie nieistotnego.  
\- To co zwykle. Twierdził, że jesteś na Hawajach i uraża to jego uczucia estetyczne, chociaż ubrał to w nieco inne słowa. – Już otwierał usta, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie ale w tej chwili w drzwiach stanął wyraźnie zmęczony Steve, co siłą rzeczy kazało mu się zamknąć.  
\- O, jesteś, już myślałam że zaspałeś po wczoraj – zauważyła Kono. Danny miał ochotę kazać jej się zamknąć, ale teoretycznie nie powinien mieć nic do tego. Spojrzenie ex-SEAL`a zatrzymało się na nim krótko, sprawiając że serce Danny`ego zamarło na ułamek sekundy ściśnięte jakimś strasznym przeczuciem zanim mężczyzna machnął ręką z rozdrażnieniem.  
\- Nawet nie wspominaj – burknął, idąc do swojego biura. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Kono pochyliła się w stronę wciąż nieco sztywnego Danny`ego.  
\- Ktoś chyba wstał lewą nogą – zauważyła ze śladowym rozbawieniem w głosie. Niby Steve nic nie powiedział, ale z tym jego wiecznym anewryzmem na twarzy ciężko było przewidzieć o czym tak właściwie myślał. Przez pół dnia próbował w jakiś sposób próbował pozbierać informacje, które mogłyby mu wypełnić jakoś część wieczoru, której nie pamiętał ale jak na złość nie było tego wiele. Cóż, może jakoś powinien spróbować zagadać do głównego źródła kłopotów tego felernego wieczoru ale nie za bardzo miał na to ochotę. W końcu zebrał się w sobie i uzbrojony w dokumenty do podpisu wszedł do biura przełożonego.  
\- Mam raport z wtorkowego napadu. – zapowiedział od wejścia, mierząc uważnym spojrzeniem siedzącego za biurkiem mężczyznę.  
\- Okey, rzuć tu, przejrzę w wolnej chwili. – cóż, to nie była do końca reakcja jakiej oczekiwał. Zmrużył oczy nie ruszając się nawet o cal. Dopiero po chwili Steve podniósł na niego wzrok. – Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?- zapytał, odchylając się na krześle. Pewnie gdyby nie wbijał w niego wzroku to przeoczyłby to, niewielki grymas dyskomfortu na twarzy bruneta.  
\- Coś cię boli? – wypalił, czym zdobył sobie rozbawione uniesienie brwi ze strony rozmówcy. W pierwszej chwili zrobiło mu się głupio, ale zaraz upomniał się w duchu, że przecież przyjaźnili się i miał cholerne prawo żeby o to zapytać. Jako przyjaciel oczywiście. Po chwili milczenia zdawało mu się, że usta mężczyzny drgnęły w tłumionym uśmiechu, albo grymasie… sam nie był pewien jeśli miał być szczery.  
\- Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił? – w głosie McGarretta dało się słyszeć ślad rozbawienia, co sprawiło tylko, że skrzywił się wyraźnie.  
\- Raczej o nasz budżet, bo jeśli masz po prostu kiepski humor i stwierdzisz że rozerwiesz się szaloną pogonią za jakimś złodziejem albo rozbiciem gangu używając pieprzonej bazuki to o mnie zapomnij. O reszcie pewnie też, bo ledwo żyją po wczoraj. Nie będziemy ratować twojego ryzykanckiego tyłka tuż przed weekendem. – warknął, czując się trochę bardziej sobą niż jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Tym razem był pewny, że usta mężczyzny drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
\- Cóż, dziś spasuję. Bolą mnie plecy i nie za bardzo mam ochotę wychodzić z biura. – każdego innego dnia odetchnąłby z ulgą na te słowa ale dziś jakoś nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie, chyba wolałby już sprzątać bajzel i tłumaczyć się burmistrzowi niż zastanawiać się czy aby to nie on był przyczyną tego bólu pleców. Z wyrazu twarzy Steve`a nie dało się nic wyczytać, ale w jego oczach był jakiś frustrujący błysk, który kazał się mu zastanowić, czy przypadkiem były komandos nie pamięta więcej niż on z poprzedniej nocy. To była na tyle niezręczna myśl, że miał ochotę uciec z pomieszczenia.  
\- Świetnie, przynajmniej jeden dzień spokoju – wydusił z siebie starając się brzmieć w miarę normalnie – a teraz wracam do roboty – to nie była ucieczka. Po prostu musiał sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać i uporać się z małym załamaniem nerwowym, które niewątpliwie nadciągało w najbliższym czasie.  
***  
\- Powiedziałeś coś Danny`emu? Wygląda na dość… sfrustrowanego?- Kono przechyliła nieznacznie głowę, zerkając przez szybę na siedzącego przy biurku, obejmującego głowę i mierzwiącego swoje pedantycznie zaczesane włosy blondyna. Ciężko było określić emocje targające detektywem, dlatego ostatnie słowo było bardziej pytaniem niż stwierdzeniem. Oczy McGarretta przesunęły się na wspomnianą osobę, a jego usta wygięły się w nieco wrednym uśmiechu.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Praktycznie nie rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj. – stwierdził jakby nigdy nic, zyskując sobie tym samym podejrzliwe spojrzenie kobiety.  
\- Coś musiałeś zrobić, inaczej nie wyglądałby w ten sposób. – drążyła, czując jak rośnie w niej niezdrowa ciekawość, podjudzana dodatkowo pełnym samozadowolenia uśmieszkiem na twarzy przyjaciela.  
\- Powiedzmy, że nie sprostowałem pewnego nieporozumienia. – stwierdził ostatecznie, co stanowczo niczego nie ułatwiało, za to sprawiało, że wyobraźnia Kono zaczynała szaleć.  
\- Czy to coś złego? – zapytała jeszcze, ale tym razem odpowiedziało jej jedynie wzruszenie ramionami.  
\- Musiałabyś zapytać Danny`ego. W końcu nie mam pojęcia co siedzi mu w głowie. – odpowiedział z niemal chłopięcym uśmiechem, sprawiając, że kobieta pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Doprawdy, tych dwóch zachowywało się czasem jak dzieci…  
\- Wyjaśnij to z nim, przed weekendem, bo będzie się zadręczał. – nakazała mu surowo, chociaż lekki uśmiech łagodził efekt, nadając mu raczej charakter przyjacielskiej reprymendy.  
\- Zostawił mi rachunek za hotel i nabiłem sobie piekielnie bolącego siniaka o klamkę kiedy targałem jego nieprzytomny tyłek do pokoju. Moim zdaniem zasłużył sobie na odrobinę wyrzutów sumienia. – zauważył ze wzruszeniem ramion, jakby nigdy nic z uśmiechem wracając do czytania raportu. Brwi agentki uniosły się w wyrazie rozbawionego niedowierzania.  
\- Jesteście niepoważni – zauważyła, zbierając się do wyjścia. Słowo dawała, jak dzieci…


End file.
